Como buen Malfoy
by Hedone
Summary: Hay cosas que sólo un Malfoy sabe hacer. Scorpius!Centric


**Disclaimer**: Lo que es de Rowling, es de Rowling; Lo mío es mío.  
**Autor**: **Theroux G.  
****Título**: Como buen Malfoy  
**RESUMEN: **Hay cosas que sólo un Malfoy puede hacer. **  
Rated**: PG.

* * *

**COMO BUEN MALFOY**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius siempre pensaba en lo mismo. Cuando estaba hablando con su madre, ella nunca mencionaba al abue Lucius en las historias sobre su papi. Como por ejemplo, el día en que él intentó hechizar a Harry Potter en un partido de Quidditch logrando que perdieran veinte puntos y la alegría de Slytherin.

Scorpius nunca entendía por qué su madre siempre le decía que el tío Harry era difícil de hechizar si siempre que venía a casa, su papi sólo lo miraba y tío Harry se iba con él al despacho a discutir cosas de grandes. Él no encontraba eso muy difícil. Su padre siempre había obtenido lo que había querido, un día le dijo a tío Harry "Te tendré" y al otro, no hacía nada más que sonreír y mirar como tío Harry se quejaba de que _alguien_ le había pegado muy fuerte en una redada y ahora no se podía sentar bien.

Él creía que su padre obtuvo lo que quiso de tío Harry, y este también estaba muy feliz.

Los Malfoy, como decía su padre, eran lo mejor de lo mejor en la comunidad mágica, por lo cual nunca se juntaban con gente menos digna... Exceptuando los Potter. Scorp tenía un amigo, se llamaba Albus, y desde que recordaba siempre competían para saber cuál de sus papis era mejor. Harry era genial en el aire, pero su padre lo aplastaba en Pociones, tío Harry siempre había salvado a su padre cuando este estaba metido en problemas de _Mornifagos_, pero su padre siempre le ayudaba cuando tenían "Problemas con la Ley" —como decía él—. Su madre simplemente decía que era tonto ver cómo Draco ayudaba a tío Harry, ya que cuando eran jóvenes siquiera se podían mirar sin lanzarse un hechizo. Padre lo llamaba _tensión sesual_, y que ése era su secreto.

Scorpius era muy bueno guardándolos y siempre se ganaba algo cuando lo hacía bien.

Pero había algo que inquietaba al pequeño de los Malfoy, y primero que todo era el por qué el abue Lucius nunca le decía nada cuando Draco pasaba por el lado de él, o por qué su papi tampoco le hablaba.

Tío Harry le dijo que era _tensión paternal_. Él creía que había mucha tensión.

* * *

Hoy su madre lo sacó a pasear, le dijo que irían a ver a su padre trabajar en MagicBlack. Cuando ingresaron a la gran empresa de su padre lo único que pudo pensar es que todos lo trataban muy bien.

Al llegar al último piso, su madre se quedó hablando un rato con la secretaria —la cual le decían Pan— y abrió la puerta de su padre para cerrarla y lo único que apreció fue a su padre abriendo y cerrando la boca haciendo un gesto muy cómico.

—¡Papi! —chilló Scorpius divertido. Claro, hasta que se dio cuenta que su padre cambiaba la mueca a una sorprendida y muy _rara_.

—¿Scorpius? _Demonios _—su padre se mordió los labios antes de que alguien saliera debajo de gran escritorio de su papá.

—¿Scorpius? —exclamó extrañado su tío Harry hasta que lo vio y casi chilló con horror —, _Oh demonios_ —fue lo único que salió de él.

—¡Demonios! —grito también contento. Caminó hasta su padre, porque los Malfoy no corrían, y trató de sentarse en su regazo hasta que su padre le habló nuevamente.

—No, Scorp. Estoy algo _sucio_. ¿Esperas un segundo? —con una pequeña morisqueta comenzó a esperar, y vio cómo se arreglaba su padre y tío Harry.

—¿A qué jugaba? —la pregunta le había estado dando vueltas, y vio como Harry se sonrojó y abría la boca y su padre tosió un poco.

—Eh... A las escondidas. Yo estaba jugando con Harry a las escondidas. No me había dado cuenta que se había escondido debajo de mi escritorio hasta que llegaste, hijo.

—¡Wow! Yo también quiero jugar. ¡Tío Harry busca!

—¡No! —gritaron al son ambos padres —, quiero decir —continúo Harry al ver la mueca compungida del mini-Draco — ¿Por qué no buscas tú? Yo me escondo y...

—¿Mami también juega? —por un momento, el unigénito Malfoy creyó que su padre se desmayaría como las novelas tontas que veía mama.

—¡Claro! —agregaba rápidamente Harry—, Astoria también juega, por eso no debes de decirle o utilizará magia para buscarme, y no quieres que ella te gane, ¿Cierto? —el asentimiento profundo de Scorpius calmó las pasiones, y cuando escucharon los tacos resonar, su padre le cubrió los ojos y tío Harry se escondió.

Su madre nunca encontró a Harry, era muy mala jugando a las escondidas —no como su papi que siempre encontraba a tío Harry—, pero él parecía haber sacado algo de su buena suerte ya que lo encontró (o creyó verlo) en el baño personal de su papi antes de escuchar un bajito "Pop".

Su papi después le compró un montón de Ranas de Chocolate, y sacarlo a pasear mañana, si prometía nunca decirle nada a su madre.

Para Scorpius aquello era genial, después de todo, hacia dos días que no veía a Albus y quería decirle que sus padres aún jugaban a las escondidas, que por eso nunca los encontraban por horas en su casa cuando llegaban, y él como buen Malfoy, era su deber ayudar a los Potter.

**

* * *

**

**{Notas}** Ja! Adoré escribir este reto para la Dracothon, obviamente no subiré todos los retos que hice (algunos se quedarán guardaditos en mi LJ porque quiero xD), pero me pareció injusto no darles este fic .

Espero que les guste.


End file.
